


troubled youth

by sayonaraaaa



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, College, Emotional, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Nervous clem, Photography, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayonaraaaa/pseuds/sayonaraaaa
Summary: *lower case intentional*he appeared almost like a god on that stage;and he was looking right at her.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. play me a song

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this idea has been in my head forever and it was mostly inspired by the fact that i was thinking about what louis would look like if he was in a band in modern times and i got major harry styles/conan gray vibes.
> 
> the songs used in this chapter in order are:
> 
> Prune, You Talk Funny - Gus Dapperton  
> This Side Of Paradise - Coyote Theory

~

“you’re gonna love this,” violet promised as she pulled clementine through the crowded room, marlon behind them. “we’ve been working so hard on these songs, it’s gonna be great.”

it was a crisp summer saturday, school had just gotten out. clementine and her friends were seniors, incoming college freshmen, but that was the last thing on their minds. 

today, violet and marlon (twins and clementine’s best friends), had dragged said girl to one of their gigs. their band, Troubled Youth, had increased in popularity as of late, so it was only necessary. 

clementine, despite being friends with both of them for her entire life, had never met the band, except for the time when she had been briefly introduced to james. she knew that all the girls had a crush on the lead singer, but she was unaware of who exactly that was. 

but here she was, being shoved by several patrons behind her while holding onto her camera protectively, left by her friends for soundcheck. impatient, she tugged on the hem of her shirt, which was long-sleeved and adorned with rainbow stripes. 

then suddenly, the crowd erupted in cheers as the bandmates stepped out. clem did the same, pulling out her camera and taking pictures of her best friends who waved to her excitedly. she looked down briefly, viewing the photographs she had taken.

“we’d like to thank you guys for coming out tonight. this first song was written by my buddy james back there on the keyboard,” a voice said, amplified by a microphone. this prompted clem to look up.

when she did, she had to physically restrain her jaw from dropping to the floor. 

one of the most handsome boys she had ever laid eyes on was before her. he was wearing a red floral patterned shirt tucked into his black jeans. she noticed the first few buttons were undone which revealed his freckled chest. an electric guitar was in his hands, the strap adorned with little devils.

“enjoy,” he almost whispered, his tone confident and sultry. 

the band began playing a song she recognized as if she had heard one of her friends humming it before. the boy started strumming, accompanied by violet on the drums, marlon on the bass, and james on the keyboard.

“I like the way that words come out your mouth

It takes me many miles to make them out

And strawberry sits superbly with you

Go on and lick me love I'm jelly in my shoes”

clem was absolutely mesmerized by the teen in front of her. not only did he look like a god, but he sang like one too. no wonder every girl had a crush on him.

“And I would tread upon flowerbeds to

Stare and stop

A hominid t'was blossoming from

Soot and sod

Prune

Eating all my food”

people around her were swaying to the song and she couldn’t help but follow suit. she knew that violet and marlon were musically gifted, but this was a different level.

“Well you're like the bum

Who begged and pegged me up all wrong

I've got no two cents, no sense at all

Well you're like the bum

Who begged and pegged me up all wrong

I've got no two cents, no sense at all”

clem zoned out for the rest of the song and didn’t really listen to the lyrics. she was trying to watch her friends in their element but her eyes kept coming back to the singer. she took a few sly pictures of him and scoffed in disbelief when he looked good in every single one.

he was intoxicating in every meaning of the word. her heart physically felt the effects of being in the same room as someone like him.

and she still didn’t even know his name. 

“this next one,” he began, sweeping his hair out of his face. “was written by yours truly.” he breathed out a countdown for his bandmates while he started in with a slow, steady strum and violet prepared herself to intersect with a drum beat. 

and right before the singer opened his mouth, his eyelids lifted and he looked right at clem, grinning. 

his eyes were chocolate-colored, deep and smooth. they glistened in the artificial stage lights and seemed to be accompanied by dark circles, which she hadn’t noticed at that point. they were beautiful, nonetheless. 

but before she could do anything, he began singing. 

“Ask me why my heart's inside my throat

I've never been in love, I've been alone

Feel like I've been living life asleep

Love so strong it makes me feel so weak”

girls in the audience shouted but clem’s mouth stayed shut, still in awe. before diving into the next verse, he spared her another side glance which practically made her heart beat out of her chest. she wished she could’ve captured that moment physically, but it would only stay burned in her brain.

“Are you lonely?

Our fingers dancing when they meet

You seem so lonely

I'll be the only dream you seek

So if you're lonely, no need to show me,

If you're lonely come be lonely with me”

when he smiled again, she blushed without reason. 

god, this was the first time she had ever seen this boy and she was already crushing on him.

“get a grip,” she told herself. she was never this enamored based on eye contact. but this boy was different. 

how? she couldn’t put her finger on that quite yet. 

overwhelmed with feeling, she shoved her way through the crowd and stepped outside. she was greeted by the smell of rain on the air and a cool wind nipping her arms, forming goosebumps on her skin.

she wanted to go back in there and support her friends, but being in the same room with that boy would make it impossible to focus. 

that boy.

that fucking boy. 

a single word had never been shared between them, and yet here she was. 

~

the concert ended not too long after, the crowd dispersing and discussing the event. clem had stayed outside, letting soft raindrops hit her forehead as she contemplated her emotions. she was watching people walk off when suddenly her phone chimed.

vi <3 

meet us behind the building !! 

clem obeyed solely because of the guilt she harbored from abandoning the show. it hadn’t even crossed her scattered brain that he would be there. 

so when she approached and saw him, her breath hitched as if it had been swiftly stolen. 

“clem! come here!” marlon exclaimed, tugging her over and embracing her. “what’d you think of the show?”

“oh...” she stopped, watching the stranger bring a cigarette to his lips. “it was amazing. you guys were great.” 

marlon and violet noticed their friend’s tone, which appeared to lack her usual confidence. 

“have you guys met?” violet spoke up, gesturing to clem and the boy. 

“i don’t think so,” he muttered, meeting her eyes with a sly smirk. “i’m louis.” 

“c-clementine. but everyone calls me clem.” she barely managed to say. her knees felt like jelly, and even with marlon and violet’s arms around her, she felt like she could sink into the ground at any moment. 

“well clem, we’re gonna pack up the equipment. show louis some of your photos, he’d love to see em’, right lou?” marlon suggested. 

“sounds cool.” he took one last inhale from the cigarette before flicking it to the side and moving closer to clem as she pulled up some of the pictures. she watched marlon and violet walk away, leaving her alone with him.

“i-i didn’t get very many-“

“because you ran out of the show, right?” he said, making her cheeks turn pink with embarrassment. 

“yeah, um, sorry about that, i just got a bit...” he carefully took the camera from her hands, looking through some of the images. while she was still searching for words, he marveled at how she captured him and his bandmates on stage. “flustered.” clem finally managed to say.

“these are great. like really great.” louis mused.

“thanks,” she played with her sleeves. it was strange, she was typically flamboyant and confident, but around this boy, she was shy and reserved. “you’re an amazing singer by the way.”

he smiled, cheeks now also tinged pink. as he handed back her camera, their hands brushed together briefly.

“we should... do something.” he proposed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “like hang out.” 

woah. did clem just hear that correctly? 

“you want to hang out with me?” she inquired with disbelief prevalent in her tone. 

“why not? you’re talented and beautiful. quite the catch, if i do say so myself.” she giggled, her heart fluttering while butterflies went rampant in her stomach. 

“yeah, i’d like that. maybe you could play me a song.” 

louis nodded enthusiastically.

“i would love to.” 

“louis! time to go!” james demanded, climbing into the passenger side of a car. 

“here,” he thrusted a guitar pick in her hand before beginning to run away.

“what am i supposed to do with this?” she shouted, grinning.

“remember me!” he responded, giving her a wave as he joined james in the car, driving off.

clem turned to her friends standing behind her.

“what does that mean?”

“god,” violet rolled her eyes. “he’s just a huge dork.”

“oh c’mon vi,” marlon shoved his sister. “it means he wants one of us to give you his number.”

they started trotting back to marlon’s car, clem twisting the pick in between her fingers.

“you’ll learn soon enough; louis has a flair for the dramatic.”

~


	2. bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was her dream school and she couldn’t turn it down, but leaving her friends and family was going to be tough. 
> 
> and louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! sorry for the long wait but i hope you guys enjoy part 2!
> 
> song(s) featured:
> 
> fine line - harry styles

clem was stirring nervously as she applied her makeup. while she dotted on blush and coated her eyelashes with mascara, her mind raced. 

it had been a month since she met louis, july just now beginning. she felt exactly like she did the first night she had encountered him;

a bundle of flustered nerves.

she had just gotten an acceptance letter for college, which would be a good thing;

except for the fact that the college in question was across the country, the reason behind her current behavior.

it was her dream school and she couldn’t turn it down, but leaving her friends and family was going to be tough. 

and louis.

in such a short time, she had come to care for him so much. they’d been on a few dates and neither could deny that there was a spark.

and recently, troubled youth had been discovered. a scout had seen their latest concert and offered them the opportunity to produce an album. as a result, the whole band was in an unmistakable good mood.

so here she was, getting ready for a night out with said boy. she knew she had to tell him, but she was hesitant to ruin his triumphant attitude. however, it couldn’t wait.

she had already told violet and marlon, who were incredibly happy for her and supportive. of course they were bummed, but they’d been friends their entire lives, a couple of states between them couldn’t bring them apart. 

her phone buzzed, a text from louis popping up on the screen and announcing his arrival.

clem stood, tugging on her bag. she felt a surge of happiness when thinking about seeing louis. the feeling replaced the cloud of sadness, if only for a moment. 

he had that effect on her.

-

clem wasn’t exactly the partying type. so when louis told her to dress for dancing, her worries flared up. despite her recognizable beauty, clem was riddled with insecurities that she liked to an intense fire, burning holes in her confidence. 

louis adored the way she looked, on the other hand. she walked out of her house in a dress, navy blue and flowing just above her knees. 

“you look amazing,” he said as she sat in the passenger seat of his car. “absolutely breathtaking.”

her cheeks began to heat up from the comment, causing her to turn her head away. 

“thanks,” she chuckled. “so where are we going?”

“it’s a surprise, clem.” with that, he began driving. she took a moment to register what he was wearing to see if any clues would come from it. he was dressed similar to her, slightly formal with another button up, loose at the top, and yet another pair of ripped jeans.

minutes of driving and singing later, the pulled into a parking space irradiated by neon red and blue lights. clem glanced under the windshield, reading the sign. 

“intergalactic laser tag? are we 8 years old?” she questioned in disbelief with a snicker. 

“as a matter of fact, yes.” he laced their hands together. “let’s be kids for the night, huh?”

~

running around a dark room lit only by LEDs and UV lights while shooting fake laser beams was exactly the situation clem needed to briefly forget about her news.

she was hiding behind a foam tower, peaking over the corners trying to find louis, who she had lost in the maze not too long before. they were the only people in the arena, as it was far too late for a birthday party to come strolling in. 

then all of a sudden, rapid footsteps came from behind her and she was unable to react as louis had pushed her in the corner of the tower, her head pressing against the soft material of the structure. 

he put his palm to his face and pressed his lips against hers. she felt herself losing her grip on the laser gun, it slipping onto the floor with a muffled thud. the kiss was beginning to grow more intense when he pulled away. 

“i-“ clem couldn’t finish, since before she could say anything else, louis raised his plastic gun and pressed it against her vest, pulling the trigger and effectively taking one of her laser tag lives, all without saying a word. 

he ran off just in time to leave clem not only full of revenge, but wanting more.

~

when she finally found him not too long after, she made sure to hit him carefully in retribution. but in the end, louis still won. 

they trotted out of the building hand in hand, laughing all the way to the car. 

“so what next?” clem questioned.

“i know this place that i think you’ll like.”

the car started moving, twisting around populated streets for an undetermined amount of time until suddenly, clem noticed the absence of people as their journey continued. they winded up roads that led them up, feeling as if they were nearing the sky. 

“where are we going?” she finally asked, rolling down the window and letting the brisk air collide with her skin. 

“see for yourself.” the vehicle stopped just along a bare patch among greenery. clem hopped out and walked to the edge of where louis had stationed them, her eyes quickly finding the bright lights of the town. it was an overlook, high enough so the glowing windows appeared as dots and the sounds of movement were muffled. 

“this is amazing, how did you find it?” she asked the boy behind her who had been watching her admire at the view.

“i guess you could say i have a knack for exploration, don’t i?” 

she winced sarcastically, following it up with a giggle. 

“yeah ok Marco Polo,” she stepped towards him and away from the edge of the high point, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek on his chest.

“do you wanna dance clem?”

with a twinkle in her iris, she nodded. he flipped on the radio inside the car and returned to her warm embrace. with the volume up and the voice of harry styles gracing their ears, they started swaying. 

“Put a price on emotion

I'm looking for something to buy

You've got my devotion

But man, I can hate you sometimes

I don't want to fight you

And I don't wanna sleep in the dirt

We'll get the drinks in

So I'll get to thinking of her”

clementine heard louis softly singing the lyrics, she could only imagine him doing the same on stage. though thinking about it reminded her of her news. she wouldn’t be able to see one of their shows live for a long time, making her heart heavy. 

“We'll be a fine line

We'll be a fine line

We'll be a fine line...”

“are you excited?” she spoke up.

“for what?”

“the album! it’s huge for you guys!”

“y-yeah, obviously.”

her eyes met his, brows furrowed with concern upon hearing his nervous tone. 

“is everything alright?”

“i think there’s something we need to talk about.” 

clem’s face went slack. did he know about her news? she had wanted to tell him herself, but was it ruined?

“don’t look so worried-“ louis chuckled before clem interrupted.

“i have something to tell you.” 

“do you wanna go first?” he questioned. they changed their position, resting on the hood of the car with clem’s hands resting comfortably in louis’s. 

“no, you go, please...”

“alright, i-i guess it’s better to just spit it out,” his features softened as he confessed. “i’m falling for you, clementine. like, really hard.” 

hearing those words made her lips tremble and eyes gloss over with tears. she felt a drop slip down her cheek, making louis guffaw in astonishment. 

“don’t cry, babe.” he wiped it away with his thumb, lingering for a brief second.

“no, i wouldn’t normally do this,” she stopped to take a ragged breath, chuckling at how embarrassing this was. “its just cause i’m crazy about you, too.”

“that’s great!” he pulled her in for a kiss but she pushed him back carefully. “sorry, i didn’t meant to make you uncomfortable-“

“no, louis, it’s because i don’t know exactly how to do this if i’m not gonna be here.” 

“what do you mean?” 

“i got accepted into college. my dream school.”

“good! i’m happy for you,” he congratulated, not quite sure where she was leading the conversation.

“but it’s across the country. and i’m leaving in august.”

there it was. 

the realization spread across his face like lightning, his smile dropping and head hanging low.

“you’re leaving.” he reiterated.

“yeah.” she brought up his lowered chin, making gentle eye contact. 

“listen louis, i’m not sure what this means for us, but i refuse to let what we have left go to waste. because i’m fucking falling in love with you.” 

after a minute of deliberation, louis grinned.

“fuck yeah.” he stood hurriedly, dashing to the edge and thrusting his arms in the air. “SHE LOVES ME!” he shouted into the atmosphere. 

“get back here ya dork!” he obeyed, sweeping her up in his arms. 

they kissed. it was sweet, full of so much emotion it felt like they could absorb into each other. 

“i’m gonna write you a song.” louis announces as he pulled away.

“you are?”

“you deserve it.”

~


	3. don’t want to say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “well, this last song means a lot to me. see, the girl i’m in love with is leaving town tomorrow to pursue her dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya guys!
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this story and i’ll let y’all know if im planning to release another chapter. love u <3
> 
> songs featured in order: 
> 
> ramen waitress - high sunn  
> in quiet rooms - omn

it was here. her last day. 

the past month had been a whirlwind of preparations for clem’s journey, along with the attempt to make lasting memories with her friends. and of course, louis. 

it seemed perfect that troubled youth was putting on a concert on her final night in town. louis told her he would be singing the song he wrote for her tonight, making her buzz with excitement.

loving someone in the way she loved louis was exciting, invigorating, and explosive. every ounce of clem being was insane about him, making her departure hurt even more.

she didn’t want to think about it any further, though. so as she stepped into marlons car on the way to the venue, she removed it from her mind, determined to only think of the fun tonight would bring. 

violet and marlon left her in the crowd, just like the first concert. being surrounded by a bunch of girls huddled with her camera gave her flashbacks. she remembered fondly how she gazed upon louis that first time, admiring how absolutely ethereal he seemed. 

clementine cheered louder than anyone else when everyone emerged. louis immediately searched the crowd for her, winking once he caught her eye. 

“thanks for coming out tonight,” he said into the mic, putting on his guitar. “i’m louis-“ everyone shouted praise which made him chuckle. clem snapped some pictures, already envisioning how they would look tacked up in her dorm room. 

“let’s get into it, huh?” louis breathed out a countdown and started furiously strumming creating an upbeat melody.

“Your taste is strong

I want it all

You're so delightful

I want a mouthful

Call me a creep

You're all I eat

Just the one for me

My little treat”

she recognized the song immediately from one of the times she had attended their practice. it was one of her favorites, so she danced like crazy. when she looked up, louis was giggling at her from the stage. 

“You keep me warm

Please give me more

Your shiny hair

Keeps me in a stare

I get depressed

When I get dressed

Wish you were here

I feel empty, dear”

~

the concert was absolutely amazing. each one of their songs was mind blowing and as it neared the end, she was reminded of the one written for her. 

on cue, louis switched out his electric guitar with an acoustic one, pulling a stool in front of the mic. 

“we’ve had fun tonight, right everyone?!” he started, earning hurrahs in agreement. “well, this last song means a lot to me. see, the girl i’m in love with is leaving town tomorrow to pursue her dreams.” clem looked at her feet with pink blush arising on her face.

“but i’m not mad at all. because when you love somebody, you want the best for them. and even if it’s hard, it’s going to help her go places. that’s what excites me the most.”

“anyway,” he blinked rapidly and sniffled, liking trying to clear away any tears threatening to spill. “this is for clementine.” 

“Walk on by

Singing all the songs you know

And if this is how i die

It's not a bad way to go”

his solo playing was joined by violet, who began making a beat with her drumsticks, and james carefully pressing the keyboard.

“To hear that sound

So soft it goes

The words i said

Were all for show

It's just us now

Look how it slows

You're in my head

You already know”

he turned to look at her, smiling with watery eyes. just seeing how much he wanted to cry made her feel the need to follow suit.

“Tomorrow comes too soon

The end is in full bloom

I want to be consumed

To love in quiet rooms”

this is when it changed. his voice became shaky and visible tears slid down his cheeks. she hated that her leaving hurt him to this extent. clem would do anything to jump on stage and hug him, and it was hard to resist that urge.

“But my pain is not profound

My loss is not unique

My heroes are underground

And i stole the words i speak

So take that train there

Climb into the wreck

Every fist full of hair

Every breath on your neck

All the ghosts you've ever loved

All the men that you have been

All the wind and all the dust

That have battered your skin”

they slowed once more, louis halting to wipe the tears away. 

“All of the roads

Every stone in every shoe

All of my favourite things

I gave them to you” 

the song went on for a little longer, consisting of more beats, but clem was too focused on how much she wanted to stay. 

louis was here. her friends and family were here. her entire life was in this town. 

by the time her thoughts became repetitive, the song was over. clapping overtook the room and when she looked up, louis was reaching his hand out toward her. 

“come here, babe.” he pulled her up on the stage, and being in his arms triggered all her emotions. she buried her head in his chest and grinned even though her mind was plagued with negative thoughts. 

“we’ll see you guys next time!” marlon said to the crowd, leading the band backstage. 

once they were alone behind the curtain, clem kissed louis with all the passion she had built up during the show. when they pulled away, she leaned her forehead on his.

“i fucking love you, ok?” she whispered. 

“i love you too.” 

~

louis wanted to surprise clem, so, for their last night, he whisked her away to the outlook. driving up there, clem’s hand rarely left louis’s. she loved the way their palms fit together, how their fingers latched like they were made to interlace. 

when they parked, clem jumped out immediately, going to the edge just like she had the first time she’d been here. 

“i’m gonna miss this.” she mumbled, feeling all her sadness creep back into her brain.

she turned and saw that louis had laid a blanket on the hood of the car, already sitting atop it.

“come sit,” he suggested, scooting over to make room. she obeyed quickly, allowing him to throw a blanket over both of them.

then suddenly she was crying. 

“hey, don’t do that.” louis rocked them back and forth, trying to soothe her.

there were a few beats of silence as they swayed, her quiet sobs were the only noises.

“i can’t leave-“ she started but he didn’t hesitate to interrupt.

“you have to.” he grabbed her face, making her look him in the eye. “this’ll be good for you clem. like you said, it’s your dream school.”

“but what are we gonna do?” she gripped his wrist tightly.

“what do you mean?”

“i-i don’t know what we are or what we’re going to be once i’m gone. and then you’re going to be recording an album in a few weeks. how am i gonna figure it out if i’m miles away from you?”

“clem-“ 

“no!” she stood. “i’m not gonna know what’s going on with the band, what songs you’re writing, or if you’ll even..” she trailed off, sitting back next to the wide eyed boy.

“if i’ll even what?” 

“...like me anymore.” clem revealed shamefully. 

“that’s impossible,” he pulled out a cigarette, fumbling in his pocket for a lighter. “i want to tell you that i love you, that you’re my girlfriend, and everything is gonna be fine, but i don’t think you’ll believe me.” 

“it’s hard to not think about everything that could go wrong.” she said.

“i don’t want to break up with you, clem. even when we don’t see each other for months, i won’t want to. fuck, even if i’m surrounded by girls at a concert, i’m not gonna break up with you. i’m not sure how else to tell you.” 

“i’m sorry, i feel insane.” 

“you’re not, babe. you’re just gonna have to trust us. if you don’t want this to end, don’t let it.” 

“you’re right.” clem wiped her face. “i’m a little embarrassed.” 

“it’s natural.” he took a long inhale from his cigarette. “we’re gonna be just fine.”

~

clementine and louis separated a few hours after the sun rise so clem could get everything in order for the trip. while packing the last of her things, she no longer felt sour. 

she had a boyfriend. one who would love her from states away. 

she had never pictured herself in a long distance relationship, but when it came to louis, she would do anything. and she knew he would do the same.

but it was time.

she carried her last boxes down to her car, shoving them into the trunk. all the important aspects of her life, of her personality, were so easily contained it slightly scared her. 

when she turned around, it was a surprise to see marlon’s car pull up. violet, marlon, and louis all stepped out, their smiles wide but heavy with sadness.

“what’re you guys doing here?” she asked, walking toward her friends with open arms. 

“you really think we were gonna let you leave without a proper goodbye?” violet exclaimed, hugging the girl tightly along with marlon. 

“i love you two so much.” she whispered to them. “you have to text me all the time. let me know what’s going on with your lives ‘cause i’m gonna miss you dorks.” 

“of course, clem.” marlon assured. “call us when you get there, alright?” 

“for sure.” they pulled back, letting louis come into her view. “we’ll let you have a minute.” 

as soon as marlon and violet stepped back, louis took clem in his arms. 

“it’s gonna be alright, clem. y’know why?”

“why?” she whispered, looking up at him with glossy eyes. 

“because it’s us. we can do it.”

“you’re right.” she squeezed him tighter, afraid to let go. “promise to talk as often as possible.”

“oh, babe,” he chuckled. “you’re not getting rid of me. i promise.”

“i’ve gotta get going.” 

“right. yeah.” they released each other. “i love you.” 

“i love you too, lou.” he wiped his eyes. “are you ok?”

“yeah,” he sniffled. “get out of here before i change my mind.”

she nodded, giving him one last kiss before getting behind the steering wheel. 

and just like that, louis was watching clementine drive away. 

but it really didn’t matter how far she was going, because he knew that she was stuck in his mind, and there was no way she was leaving any time soon. 

~

the towering walls of the college were beyond intimidating;

but clem was ready. 

she stormed up to her dorm, busting in carrying her luggage behind her. 

“oh!” a girl shouted. her hair was long, dark and wavy. she was tall and tan, and when she registered clem’s presence, she smiled wide. “you must be my roommate!”

“uh, yeah!” 

“i’m lana, it’s nice to meet you-“

“clementine.”

“what a nice name!” 

“thanks,” clem looked around the room, noticing the posters lana had already tacked up. but she stopped when she saw a familiar face. “is that...” 

her roommate turned around, noticing which one she was looking at. 

“oh yeah! troubled youth! they’re my favorite band like, ever.” lana nudged her. “the singer’s pretty hot right?” 

clem couldn’t help but let out a laugh. 

“you have no idea.”

~


End file.
